


Atlas Complex

by CLeighWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Dominant Bottom, Dominatrix, F/M, Ice Play, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Sensory Deprivation, Subspace, Vibrators, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Sam visits a renowned “Hunter Dominatrix” who specializes in giving hunters the escape they so desperately need.





	Atlas Complex

**Author's Note:**

> Written on Tumblr for @squirrel-moose-winchester’s “Eileen’s Make it Dirty GIF Challenge!!” Congrats of the recent milestones Eileen!!! I did something different with this one, not really sure what happened here, but I like it, and I hope y’all do too! This could turn into a multi-part story, if there’s enough interest. Beta’d by the awesome sauce @emoryhemsworth and @mirandaaustin93

You were relatively famous in the hunting world. Not that you were a hunter, but damn near every male hunter, and even some of the female ones, had, at the very least, heard of you. Word of mouth was your singular source of marketing, and hunters liked to talk.

Hunters were well renowned for their pain tolerance as well as their stamina. The other side of that was the immense emotional trauma and extraordinarily unhealthy coping mechanisms they learned to develop over time. Having an almost exclusively hunter clientele, your niche in the Dom(me) community was infinitesimal, but you enjoyed the challenge.

Living with so much contact with the nomadic band of hunters had opened your eyes to the terrifying underbelly of society. Over the years you had learned too much about things that most people wouldn’t even entertain the notion of existing, let alone doing anything about.

Sitting in your room now was none other than the infamous Sam Winchester. You’d love to get your stirrups around his brother Dean too, but after today that may happen all on its own.

Depending on the hunter, and their reputation as you knew it, you’d let them just sit there for a little while. Having them in a locked room, with no way out, but knowing deep down that they’re safe, it could take their hunter brains a little while to relax and let the tension and their survival instincts subside. Also, knowing what they knew about you, it would also let the curiosity and arousal build.

You watched them, of course, on the feed from a camera in the sconce on the back wall. Sam wasn’t like most of the other hunters; he was actually following orders. They are all instructed by your assistants when they’re put into the room to sit and wait for you to come in. Most hunters would do at least one lap around the room, checking the perimeter and taking in their surroundings. Being stripped of all of their weapons before they come in, a lot of them would check to see what wasn’t nailed down that they may be able to use as a weapon if the need arose.

Not Sam; he went immediately to the chair in the middle of the room and sat down, hands on his muddied knees and chin up. He was the perfect example of mock composure. However, as the time wore on, he was getting antsy, rocking back and forth and looking around the room, but he never left his seat.

You paid attention to how he moved, how he held himself, the way he looked at the world around him. It helped you decide how best to handle him, to get him to break. He was still young, but he already held the weight of the world on his shoulders. Luckily for him, helping hunters with their ‘Atlas Complex,’ as you called it, is what you were best at.

After about a half an hour you flipped the lever and the section of wall that led to your dungeon rotated out and you stepped into the room. The chair landed with a muted thump as he set the legs back down to the carpeted floor. He sat stick straight as his eyes took you in for the first time.

This was always your favourite part; the way the hunters tried to read you and study you so they would know what to expect from you. They were never right, of course, but you loved to watch them try. He started with your hair, which you had tied back in a loose updo, not the stereotypical long waves or utilitarian bun. You had kept your makeup simple, nude eyeshadow, no liner, and a complimentary neutral lip stain. As his eyes traveled down your body he flattened his palms on his thighs and cleared his throat. He was adorable, this was going to be fun.

The outfits you chose varied based on your mood, but also how you perceived your clients’ needs to be. Sam was still relatively inexperienced, especially in this realm, he was most likely expecting you to walk out in leather straps that covered nothing, or completely nude in thigh high leather boots. Hunters were a different breed of man however, so you stayed away from the obvious. Head to toe black leather generally made them think ‘demon,’ and full on nudity right out of the gate would either conjure up memories of ancient witches or immodest goddesses, neither of which were where you wanted their minds to be.

Today, for Sam, you decided to go with a floor length, Egyptian style, completely sheer, nude dress with a matching lace thong and no shoes. You could tell from his reaction that you had made the right choice. Sometimes the most simple adornments earned the biggest reactions; less is more as the saying goes.

Saying nothing, you strode across the room and walked around behind him. You slid your fingers into the collar of his jacket and gently tugged until he sat forward for you to remove it entirely. Sam was hesitant at first, but said nothing as he leaned forward and shifted his shoulders to assist you in removing the article of clothing. He was going to be so good for you.

You slunk back to stand before him and sunk to the floor, your hands resting on his knees. Looking up into his eyes, noticing the amber and blue sectoral heterochromia, you asked him what it was he was expecting to get from you. His lips tucked up at the edges into a shy grin, allowing you a peek at his adorable dimples. You were going to eat this boy alive.

You paid very close attention to how he told you about the events in his life over the past couple years and how helpless he felt. That he had heard about you from another hunter who had said you basically saved his life by offering him “an escape.”

It didn’t take long, or much information for that matter, to recognise that Sam Winchester felt so hopeless and out of control of his own life that he just needed a way to let go completely without repercussion. You could tell that he was very in control of himself with you, guarded and measured. You set your resolve to make him beg you, break him down so that he relinquished all control to you; whatever it took.

Another thing that was glaringly obvious to you was that this seemingly innocent boy sitting so nicely for you, was a Dom. In the back of your mind you wondered if he knew this about himself, or if he was unaware or possibly even ashamed of the fact. Perhaps you would bring it up after his session.

What most people didn’t understand about being a professional dominatrix is that it is predominantly psychological, not physical. Some people just weren’t able to get out of their own heads and they just needed that safe space and an extra nudge to let go. Sam was definitely one of those people; a hunter literally caught in the center of an all out war between Heaven and Hell.

The more you heard, the more you could hear the desperation in his voice, see the struggle in his eyes. He didn’t just need to break, he wanted to, and he needed you to help him do it. His voice would hitch as you moved your hands up his legs as he spoke, but he never moved away or attempted to stop you.

By the time he had let it all out, you had established a very solid physical connection with him, as well as a psychological understanding. Now that the “verbal therapy” part was over you had your game plan set, and you were more than ready to get started with the physical session.

Standing you grabbed his hands and he stood with you, he was taller than you would have guessed, even having just been between his sprawling legs. Without your heels on you were significantly less imposing than you had been, even on your knees, before him. However, it turned out to be a non issue since Sam was just like every other giant man; trying to shrink in on himself, not feeling worthy enough to take up so much space, or not wanting to seem so imposing. 

As you walked him to your dungeon you had him tell you what his hard limits were, he didn’t have many, and there were more than enough activities and tools that he had never experienced, but he wasn’t absolutely against. You set his safe word as Lawrence and had him repeat it to you several times to be sure he would remember. Once you were in the dungeon you instructed him to remove his clothes.

Sam let out a breath of air as he smiled, but turned and went to the side chair in the corner and stripped, folding piece by piece, and stacking them on the chair. You watched him as you arranged the shackles on your bondage chair, fearing that there was too much of the young Winchester to fit on your St Andrew’s Cross; you did want him to be comfortable after all.

Once he was finished he turned to face you and you almost laughed as he tried to decide whether or not to cover himself up, then where to put his hands after he decided to not cover himself. He really was the cutest thing.

You went to him once his eyes met yours, looped your arm through his, and guided him over to the chair. Angling him to face you, you lined him up to the chair and sat him down. He was pliant, because that’s how he assumed he should be, not because you were actually in control; but you would get him there.

You started to strap him in at the ankles, working your way up one leg at a time; ankle, knee, ankle, knee. You stayed on your knees as you straightened up to strap his chest in, leaning in between his legs, and pressing yourself against his thighs as you did so. He was already half hard by the time you had his body secure, and you made a snap decision to fold his arms over the arm bar and cuff them to the chain at the back. Admiring his young, lean muscles straining so beautifully around the bar, you let your eyes wander all over him as you made your way to your table. Picking up the simple black cotton strap, you wrapped it around your fingers as you turned back to face him.

His eyes went a little wide, but he said nothing; you’d have him screaming soon enough. Bending at the waist you looked him in the eyes again before covering them; you gaped for only a moment because they had changed color. Where they had been amber and blue, they were now more brown and almost green. So, he had hazel eyes; all the more intriguing, it also sparked more of an interest in his brother, they couldn’t possibly both be this stunning. You gave him a wink before fastening the blindfold over his eyes and checked to make sure that he was completely deprived of his sight.

The style chair he was strapped to had his legs spread wide, not as wide as a shorter person’s would be, but wide enough to give you access to everything you would need to get to. It was open in the middle and had a simple padded back to it and a head rest with a strap. Since this was his first time, and total bondage wasn’t really what he needed, you didn’t have his head strapped in; just his arms and legs.

He started straining subtly, testing the restraints. You waited to see if panic would set in, as it sometimes would, but he remained as composed as ever. Musing aloud as to what all you had in store for the young hunter, you ran your fingers along all your tools you had brought out for this session. You decided on a riding crop to start out with, the leather end would be much more suited to this tough young Dom than, say, your feather tickler.

The ergonomic handle was comfortable, and the weight of the device felt familiar in your hand as you slipped into your dominant headspace. Letting your inner Domme take over and give this boy what he had come here for. You brushed the soft leather tip of the crop over his still baby rounded cheek, trailing it down his neck, across his chest, and around his right nipple. He was fighting you some, but his cock twitched all the same.

Repeating the same trail, starting on his other side, you got the same reaction. You dragged the leather tip in a nonsensical design from his left shoulder to his right and watched his neck go taught and his jaw clench. He was quite resistant, but you hadn’t even gotten started yet. Letting the crop drop down and dance over his torso you outlined those just starting to mature pectorals and abdominals.

His cock swelled more and more as the soft leather slid its way down his exposed body. You stroked the tip of the leather down his now fully hardened penis and around the glans, watching as it twitched again. Sam sucked in a lungful of air through his teeth at that and you pulled the crop away and quickly swatted his inner thigh with it, pulling a yelp from his lips. He pulled against his restraints again, but said nothing; setting his jaw and trying to steady his breathing instead.

You rubbed the sting of your strike in with the soft leather and then struck him again, higher up his thigh this time. Softening each blow with the well worn leather you alternated your blows on either thigh; sometimes high on his thigh, sometimes lower, always soliciting a delicious reaction from your captive. After just a few minutes his cock was throbbing and leaking precome down to the floor, his chest heaving, and sweat was dripping off of his face. He was glorious.

You sat your crop in its place, back on the table, and picked up your silicone cockring set. It was one of your favourites, not just your typical strap set, it also had an interchangeable anal plug attachment. You popped the cap on your industrial size tube of lubrication and, picking out the next to smallest size, since he had said that he didn’t have any experience with anything in his anus before, you prepared your equipment.

His breathing had steadied some, and he tilted his head to listen for your return, not knowing what you would be coming at him with next. Running your fingers along his impressive length, you slid the cuff on tight around the base of his erection, looped the smaller band around the back side of his scrotum, and reached further back to steadily slide the lube slickened anal plug into place, talking him through each step of the process. 

Double checking your work once you had everything secured, you marveled at how gorgeous his flushed glans was sticking out of the end of the cuff. You checked in with him to make sure he was still OK, and asked if he had any questions; he only had one, about the pressure and exactly how that was supposed to reach his prostate, which he assumed was the purpose of anal play. He was very knowledgeable about what he wanted to understand more about. With his nature and the reputation he had of being to go-to guy for lore, next to that older hunter Bobby (the one that likes the horse and paddle), you couldn’t fault him for wanting to know more of the logistics about what goes on in situations like this. You answered his question without going into too much detail, and promised that if he wanted to, you would tell him more during his aftercare.

Now that he was all tucked in, it was time for the fun to start. You pulled out your bucket with ice and tongs, and set to work melting ice all over the adorable one’s golden skin. Starting at his hairline, letting the cold cubes melt and wet his shaggy hair and dribble down his face, the moisture inking into the already ebony material. His body tensed at the first touch and he gasped in surprise before the slightest groan slipped through his parted pink lips.

You worked your way down, wetting every available inch of his completely exposed body. Brick by frozen brick turning into running droplets across his overheated skin. Once you had his chest, arms, and legs moist and sensitized you got your fingers wet with the ice water at the bottom of the bucket and flicked your fingers at his swollen glans. It twitched in reaction and you bit your lip to stifle your giggle at his sinful moan.

Now that he was more relaxed and becoming vocal, it was time to step things up. Going to your table you reached for your Hitachi, put a condom on it, and turned back to face your young prey. You flicked the switch on and watched his whole body tighten up. He couldn’t see you but you slinked your way across the room anyways, leaving the wand on the lowest setting.

Sam was straining in earnest against his restraints now, his skin going white where the band’s held their position. You cooed reassurances in his ear while hovering the wand near his thighs. Once some of the tension left him you rearranged yourself to be kneeling onto your padded mat in front of him. A perfect view of your target.

Smiling to yourself, you inched the magic wand closer and closer to the piece that connected the cock ring to the anal plug. Moving so slowly that his breaths were starting to come faster than your hand was moving, the pressure building higher and higher. You grazed the very tip of the vibrator to that little band and he let out the most glorious groan yet and his whole body tried to jump out of the chair.

You rubbed the vibrating tip along the band, back and front and back again, each pass got him louder and louder. After a moment he seemed to get used to the sensation, so you applied more pressure, earning an almost scream from the young hunter.

Looking up at his face when he yelled out you marveled at the strength in his neck and jaw, and your fingers itched to dig into those sweaty brown locks. His hair hung in his face over the blindfold, his skin was taught and flushed, he was scrumptious.

You rotated your wrist while maintaining the same pressure causing his hips to buck and his moans to blend into one long, sensuous song. Once again his body acclimated to the sensation, so you flipped the wand to the next level. He stopped breathing then, and his whole body went rigid, except for his pulsating, trapped erection.

You grazed his swollen scrotum and he let out a whimper. You lazily trailed your way back and applied pressure directly onto the anal plug and he let loose a string of obscenities. You gyrated the wand there while you breathed hot on his swollen glans. Obscenities turned into incoherent moans again and you bumped the vibrations up another level, applying solid pressure to his perineum. You placed your tongue flat against the bottom of his fat glans and licked a thick line up the slit, gathering what little precome had leaked out. His whole body went slack, his chest was heaving, and it seemed like all he could do was moan unintelligibly. Swirling your tongue around his glans, you maintained your ministrations for just a while longer; alternating where you applied the wand.

After some time, you removed and shut off the vibrator, reached up to his sweat glistened face, and removed the blindfold. The hunter’s kaleidoscope eyes, pupils blown wide, were not focusing and he didn’t register the removal of the material. A smile broke across your face as you caressed the side of his; you had broke him. It took a little more pushing than you typically had to do, but you had pushed this young Dom into a subspace. You ran your fingers through his hair before reaching around and unsnapping the strap from around his scrotum and unlatching the cockring.

Licking your lips you sunk back down to your mat and took him into your mouth. You wasted no time with fanfare, taking him all the way in until his glans was pushing into your throat. You barely had to move a muscle before he ejaculated, his semen cascading hot and thick down your esophagus. Sucking and licking him clean, you removed him from your mouth. You removed the anal plug from its place, then began to undo the bindings around his legs and wrists.

Leaving his chest strapped to the chair you left to get a warm bowl of water and a washcloth to begin your aftercare. When you came back into the room Sam was fumbling with the chest straps, still not completely coherent. You stopped him with a hand on his and a warm smile. He had closed his legs and began to run his palms down his thighs. You reassured him as best as you could, knowing how difficult it was for some to come out of a headspace, especially if it was their first time.

Dipping the soft cloth into the warm water you began to wipe him down. Starting with his forehead, then working your way down his neck and shoulders, chest and abdomen, arms and legs, then his still overly sensitive groin and anal area. Part way through your post play routine, the young hunter had regained his full mental capacity, so you unbuckled him the rest of the way from the chair.

 

You brought him a glass of water and offered him some thing to eat. He accepted the water and declined the food. While he was getting dressed, he asked you questions about what had happened to him. You explained headspace to him and how it affected both Dom(me)s and subs during sessions, or scenes. He was very curious about the psychological aspects of being a Dominatrix, and your clients, but there was only so much information you could actually give him.

Once he had finished his glass of water and was completely dressed, you led him back out into the waiting room. You were astonished by the change in him. He was still a little bashful, not quite sure what he was supposed to do after all that had happened; he was also strangely more confident, focused, and sure of himself. He was standing at his full height, towering over you, and his lips twitched into an awkward smile as he hunched down to wrap you into his arms. The hug took you off guard, but it was pleasant and not altogether unwelcome. His arms were strong and warm and sincere, just like Sam.

You told him how much you appreciated him coming to see you and told him to come back again as soon as he was able, and to make sure that he spread the word. He blushed and assured you that he would be sure to do both. Before he left the room he turned back like he was going to say something else to you but thought better of it. He shook his head, smiled again, and walked out the door, shutting it behind him. You stared at the closed door for a moment before shaking your head and laughing to yourself. Sam Winchester was going to get you in trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
